Maria the hedgehog's teenage year
by Clockwork-Timeout
Summary: Maria is headed to a new school all the way far from home she'll be getting challenges and meeting new friends. But these challenges won't be so easy she'll be meeting people from the past.


This story will include ShadMaria and some knuckouge and a bit of Sonamy also strange events. This is just a made up fan fiction for fun no mean comments.  
>So Enjoy<p>

The Sonic Characters belong to Sega I don't own them

Chapter 1 New Students

Maria the hedgehog was on a bus with other new faces she never seen before. She was on her way to a new year of high school, she's now 16 years old, and recently she doesn't have that many friends because all of her old friends move to different high schools. So she's now alone from the start when she was a child (know this let's say she was born on Mobius as a Mobian hedgehog) but there was one hedgehog she met before and never saw again. Maria doesn't remember what she looked like; all she does know is that she had white fur color and wearing a hat that was black and grey. She had a little red boxing glove on the back of the hat but that's what Maria remembers. Now the bus finally arrived to the high school everyone on the bus got off including Maria. She grab schedule, she wanted to know which class is which the high school was huge with probably 49 hundred students in one large place.

Maria whisper to herself with no one listen: "Alright Maria high school could be really rough with a lot of challenges. But you can handle this no matter what, one day you'll soon graduate and go to a special collage. Now the first day will be fine but not for long."

She found her locker number 384; Maria saw the schedule in her hand and wanted to know when class will start. It said 8:30 am, checked her watch. It's time for biology  
>she had to run all the way upstairs. She could of taken the elevator but that will be a waste of time. Maria was starting to get tired, she was panting heavily next she made it to class then the school bell rang. Maria's eyes turned a little red from exhaustion the teacher was looking at her with a Take-your-seat stare. Maria walked into class, and everyone was staring at her with curious eyes. Except one he was reading a book on poetry.<p>

The teacher: "Oh I forgot to mention, everyone this is Maria the hedgehog a new student just like all of you, does anyone have any questions at all."

A blue hedgehog with green eyes raised his arm.

Teacher: "Yes Sonic."

Sonic said: "I'm thinking what everyone else is thinking Maria why were your eyes red before and turned blue all of a sudden."

Maria answer: "Oh that always happens when I get exhausted, I don't know how I got it, no one in my family has it, my grandpa tells me it's a weird problem I have but he's letting it go. It's not getting bad or worse."

Sonic: "Ok because for a minute there I thought you were wearing contact lenses."

Maria: "I don't wear contact lenses they hurt my eyes."

The Teacher: "Alright enough, no more conversation Maria takes your seat next to the large windows."

Maria: "Uh sure."

The teacher wrote on the board with a piece of chalk and talked until the class was over.

Biology was done next Gym, also Language Arts, then History, Art, Mathematics, Geometry, Lunch was done too some teens went to their finally class cooking class. While the others went to different class.

Maria was getting a little better at cooking but not fantastic like her grandma. Who died in a fire accident a long time ago? (I'm not going to tell you how she died not now maybe in another chapter.)

By the time 20 teenagers learned how to make a cake without any chocolate and pasta, pot roast, Tater tots, Maria just make chocolate chip cookies, one person just made a salad without any dressing.

The teacher tasted everyone's cooking but Maria's he tasted her cookies, and realized something.

The teacher asked: "Uh Maria what did you put in these."

Maria: "What any person would put in cookies chocolate chip, why did you ask."

The teacher: "Because I'm allergic chocolate, and I think I need a hospital."

5 minutes later the ambulance came and took Mister cola to the hospital because of his allergic reaction to chocolate.

Maria apologized as many times to Mister cola.

Maria: "I knew this day would have challenges."

The day was over everyone was about to leave Maria grabbed her stuff, when she did that she passed an empty class that had a male hedgehog with black fur and red stripes and he was talking to himself about something.

Maria walked back to see if he's OK. She walked into the empty class and asked.

Maria: "Uh are you OK do you need any help."

Male hedgehog: "My name is Shadow the hedgehog, and no I don't need any help."

Maria: "OK I wasn't asking for your name, I just wanted to know who you're talking too and aren't you that guy who was reading a poetry book and made that salad."

Shadow: "Oh that, I was just saying things out loud, and yes I'm surprised you notice me."

Maria: "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting you."

Shadow: "Says the girl who send a teacher to the hospital very nice."

Maria: "I don't want to be reminded of that please."

Maria left the room while Shadow was starring at her.

End of chapter 1

I wanted to make this a very good fan fiction. I'll continue soon. Thanks for reading leave a comment or favorite if you like.


End file.
